


Turn the lock

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Eating out, F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, eren & levi are lesbians ahaha, yea remember my old fem ereri fanfic i meant to update but never did, yup i felt bad abt that so have a bunch of gay smut as an apology lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi could understand wanting to leave class, it was boring as hell. So usually when Eren offers a way out, she's 100% up for it. But a bathroom? Really?</p><p>Eren better make it worth her time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the lock

**Author's Note:**

> hey so like the tags imply i had an old fem!ereri fic i promised an update for (and even wrote half of it) but i hated my old writing and like to think i've improved a lot since then so i wrote an entirely new story with lesbians ereri bc i never made that sequel sorryyyyyy
> 
> also im abandoning my tumblr bc theres too much stressful drama in the tumblr ereri fandom but leaving it up cause i got a huge list of ereri doujins on there i compiled & ill post my fics there so if u want some ereri in ur life check em out (prettyeren.tumblr.com/ererimaster)
> 
> Also i wrote all of this on my phone pls appreciate me

Levi absolutely hated English class. It was the most boring class she had ever experienced, and the clock on the wall indicated she still had forty minutes until the damn class ended and she could go to lunch.

The only good part about the class is that it would all be ending soon. It was almost summer so after reading the final book of that unit, they would be free to either remain on campus until the next year began or return home to family. Luckily, her and Eren planned to spend the summer at a beach house Levi's sister owned, which she greatly looked forward to. The beautiful rolling waves of the ocean, the lovely little beachside town, the amusement parks nearby, and spending time with Mikasa were all things to be excited for. And, of course, the fact that her and Eren would be sharing a room and bed, which meant they had plenty of their own fun to do in their free time.

Also, she had her girlfriend in English class, so it wasn't too bad sometimes. Eren always made her laugh at her cheesy jokes and terrible sense of humor at sexual innuendos within the stories they had to read. It was bearable with Eren, but still boring as hell.

Now though, the teacher wouldn't stop talking, preventing her and Eren from saying anything without getting caught. Glancing to her left, she noticed Eren looked just as annoyed as she did. Tucking a lock of her chin length black hair behind her ear, Levi frowned as she saw Eren slip a small piece of paper across the shared table they sat in. The brunette girl hadn't taken her eyes off the teacher, fiddling with a piece of long wavy hair as she focused on the lesson. It was about some classic book they would be reading soon, not like Levi had been paying attention.

The raven haired girl slid the note under her binder and unfolded it, reading it silently while pretending to be looking at her class notes. Once she had finished, she sighed lowly, ignoring Eren's gentle giggle next to her.

"Meet me in the bathroom. Teacher said we'll be reading silently soon so ask then. I'll ask to go to the library. Trust me xoxo"

Levi crumpled the paper up and quietly slid it into her pocket so the teacher wouldn't see it. She knew her girlfriend was just as eager as she was to get out of the class, but really? Did Eren expect her to sit in some bathroom (though relatively clean considering it was a private school) and just talk the rest of the class time out there? Honestly, she knew the teacher couldn't care less, considering both girls were passing perfectly, but still.

In the end, the offer to get out of the class and just hang out was much better than wasting away in a hard plastic chair reading a musty book with a stupid worksheet. When the teacher instructed them to all read the first three chapters, Levi chose to put her good acting skills to use, confidently raising her hand without any indication of her plans. Next to her, Eren smiled to herself.

"Yes, Levi?" the teacher asked, and she politely said, "May I please go to the bathroom?" At the teacher's nod of approval, she stood to leave, glancing briefly at Eren before going. 

The walk was fairly short though eerily quiet, since everyone was in class at that moment. She pushed open the door and headed for the mirror, leaning against the counter while she waited.

It was only a few minutes whenever she heard the door open. Eren stepped in with a small smile on her face, closing the door behind her silently before Levi heard the click of a lock. 

"What are you doing? There's no need to lock it, it's not like anyone else is coming," the raven-haired girl commented, but Eren just shrugged.

"Call me paranoid, I'm just being safe." She went to stand next to Levi in front of the mirror, pulling out a hair tie and starting to put her hair up in a simple ponytail. Levi frowned, stepping closer to her girlfriend.

"C'mon, what's the real reason you told me to come in here? I know my Eren doesn't pull shit like this without reason," she insisted, nudging Eren's shoulder with her own. 

Levi raised a questioning eyebrow at her when the brunette merely smirked, finishing pulling back her hair away from her face. She was even more confused when Eren poked her arm, jerking her head towards the counter.

"Hop up there, I'm going to eat you out." At this Levi sputtered-usually she was the more composed of the two, but behind closed doors her girlfriend always gained this miraculous confidence that always caught her by surprise. Eren seemed unbothered, and suddenly the hair tie made sense. Can't get her hair messy.

"Are you kidding me? We're in a fucking bathroom, for Christ's sake. You cannot be serious," she replied, giving the counter the side eye. Yes, it looked clean, but she still didn't trust it enough to take off her panties and sit her bare ass on it. Eren just shrugged, and Levi sighed at the fact that of all the girls she had to fall for, she was stuck with Eren fucking Jaeger.

"It'll be fine, trust me. Besides, I've been thinking about it all day, and I really want to. Please? I promise I'll make it feel good." At this point Eren pulled out the puppy eyes, and Levi knew she was screwed. She could never resist Eren's beautiful eyes gazing at her like that. With a final sigh, she gripped the edge of the counter and jumped, sliding onto the top and settling into the hard granite.

Levi had to admit, she was turned on. She could all to easily imagine Eren drifting off in one of her classes, thinking about her face under Levi's uniform skirt, and all the noises she would make in response. Just the anticipation made her squirm a little, and she glared at Eren, who had yet to move.

"Oh, fucking come here already. We can't stay in here forever," Levi murmured, cupping Eren's tan cheek with her own paler hand. "Do you want me or not, love?"

The reaction from Eren was instant, her eyes widening and her cheeks darkening some. She pulled away quickly, dropping to her knees so quickly that even Levi was a bit surprised. It certainly wasn't the first time Eren had eaten her out, but usually she got her riled up a bit by making out some, maybe rub her through her panties for a while before actually doing anything. 

Glancing at the clock, however, Levi realized they didn't have much time to do this. So much for foreplay, not like she minded much.

Luckily, the height difference between the girls became very handy in this situation. Levi was short enough that her legs dangled off the counter a bit, allowing more room for Eren. And the brunette was tall so her body was easily able to stretch up to where Levi sat.

The raven haired girl took a deep breath as Eren snuck her head and hands under Levi's skirt, legs twitching slightly in excitement. She felt a warm, large hand gently take hold of her right thigh, spreading it open more as a pair of fingers hooked on the waistband of her underwear.

She shakily released the breath as Eren slid the panties down her legs, removing them with no trouble at all, tossing them on the counter next to Levi. The shorter female noticed but didn't comment-at least Eren hadn't thrown them on the dirty bathroom floor.

When she could feel the soft warm air Eren of breathing, she quickly glanced at the door, before remembering Eren locking it. Smart little shit.

Levi was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the first press of Eren's tongue against her. Her leg, still in Eren's hold, jerked in surprise, and she gave out a weak moan at the feeling. Her tongue was hot and wet, firmly pressing against her in a way Levi was all too familiar with. 

Eren began moving her tongue slowly, rubbing long and smooth strokes up and down her clit. "Mm, don't stop, please," she encouraged, already wet after only a few moments. Levi let out a series of small moans, pale fingers slowly curling around the edge of the granite countertop as she tried to keep quiet. The door was thick and locked, but she still didn't want to take the risk of someone hearing her.

The brunette kept on for a few more moments before downwards, and Levi shivered at the small breeze of air she felt against her wet clit. Her thighs trembled more as Eren started to slide her tongue against her hole, humming as she did so and causing Levi to groan lowly at the sensation. Glancing down, she grew even more turned on at the sight, despite how many times she's seen this same view.

Something about seeing Eren on her knees, head hidden by her school skirt turns her on in ways that probably weren't normal. She gasped when she felt Eren's entire mouth close around her, and let out a long moan as she felt those lips suck on her clit.

She couldn't help pulling out Eren's ponytail, desperately carding her fingers through the brown strands and pushing her face closer to her crotch. "Oh, fuck," she moaned, fingers tight in Eren's hair. Levi hated this part of herself sometimes-she was usually so cool and collected but she always fell apart during sex, always melted in Eren's hands in ways that she would be embarrassed for anyone but her girlfriend to know.

Her legs instinctively curled around Eren's shoulders, and she smiled faintly at the pleased hum Eren gave below her. The brunette always got turned on whenever Levi let go and wrapped their bodies together, and Levi's thighs pressed against her ears were no exception. She let out a stuttering, high-pitched moan when Eren moved her lips down, pressing her tongue hard against her hole. 

"Please," she whined, knowing Eren was waiting for her confirmation. "Please, fuck, I need-" At that moment she felt Eren's tongue push inside of her, and she froze at the sensation. She couldn't stop herself from moaning nonstop, the feeling of the wet muscle inside of her almost pushing her over the edge.

She felt that warm heat pool in her abdomen, and Levi willed herself to hold out longer. Apparently Eren was rather pleased with her noises, lips sucking as she moved her tongue agonizingly slow inside of her. Levi jerked and her arms felt weak from clinging to Eren's hair. Her body fell back, her head pressed against the cool counter as she kept her hands in her girlfriend's soft locks.

Eren slowly moved faster, and Levi was sure she was going to die. She started canting her hips into Eren while simultaneously pushing her face closer, desperate for more, more, more. Thw heat burned more in her, and she could feel the tension in all of her muscles. 

Soon, Eren was thrusting her tongue into her at a quick pace, and Levi knew she was a goner. When Eren even started to rub her wet fingers against Levi's clit, sending pulses of pleasure through her, that finally pushed her over the edge. She let out a breathless, loud cry as she thrusted her hips into Eren's mouth a final time and head thrown back. She could feel the release deep inside of her, gasping for breath and boneless with exhaustion.

She was still panting as Eren pulled back, and when she saw her girlfriend's face, she couldn't help but blush. Eren's cheeks were flushed pink, and her lips were swollen and red. There was also a very obvious wet shine to her mouth and the skin around it, though she was currently licking her lips. Levi probably would've gotten horny again if she wasn't already spent.

What caught Levi's attention, however, was the sight of Eren's hand up her own skirt as she bit her lip. She already knew what was happening, since Eren always got herself off immedietely after eating Levi out. She managed to climb off the counter without collapsing and lean against the closest wall, grabbing Eren's arm and pulling her into her lap.

"Levi? What are you-" The raven haired girl cut her off with a kiss, placing her hand on the back of her neck and pulling her close. She opened her mouth for Eren's tongue, and smirked slightly at the taste of cum in her mouth, her own cum. While she deepened the kiss, she reached beneath Eren's skirt and pulled her fingers out of herself. 

As Eren lost herself in the kiss, Levi rubbed her own fingers into slick that had gathered on Eren's opening, wetting her fingers some before she pushed two inside. The brunette let out a sharp gasp, back arching some and body tensing. 

Levi thrust her fingers into her slowly, teasing as Eren whined before catching Levi in another kiss. The raven haired girl hummed into Eren's lips as the brunette barely bounced herself on Levi's fingers, letting out quick little moans of pleasure every time Levi hit that spot inside of her.

Before long Eren had one of her hands under her skirt rubbing her own clit, the other tangled loosely in Levi's as she panted while making out. It only took a few more minutes before Eren was cumming herself, not stopping her kissing as she groaned lowly.

The pair just sat together on the floor, in various states of messy. Levi's hair was no doubt ruffled and her panties laying on the counter and her skirt wrinkled. Her bra was slightly damp with sweat and her mouth probably just as swollen and bright as Eren's, not to mention the small flush she could feel on her cheeks. Eren was just as bad, her hair knotted and uncombed and lips even messier than before, and her breath uneven. Her underwear was at least still on her legs, just pulled down on her thighs. 

Eren shakily stood up, pulling Levi to stand next to her. "We are definitely doing that again," Eren said slyly, and Levi rolled her eyes while swatting her girlfriend on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's focus on getting our clothes in order and cleaning up first," Levi replied, pecking the brunette on the lips before heading towards the sink.

Yeah, Levi could get used to this.


End file.
